


English

by rizuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Rin and Sousuke's many phone calls after Rin leaves for Australia post-Samezuka. Inspired by tonight's free_69min prompt: college life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

**Author's Note:**

> These might become little mini drabbles until I can formulate something longer than a few sentences for them. ;n; This is my first work so we'll see how it goes~
> 
> Also - whatever's in italics is being spoken in Ringlish~ …or Souglish?

“Hey, did you miss me?”

“Cocky, aren’t we? ... Of course. How are you? You sound exhausted.”

“I just got back into my flat, and I would Skype with you but they’re working on the wireless here. I just didn’t want to wait for that, I really wanted to talk to you.”

“Hmm, maybe it was more you that missed me?”

“I’ll hang up, Sousuke.”

“And you’ll call right back and mumble an apology, so don’t bother.”

“I hate you.”

“And don’t lie.”

“I really hate you.”

“I’ve missed your voice, Rin.”

“I miss you, you idiot. How is everything back home?”

“Gou’s going to get angrier if you skip your weekly call, you know. She doesn’t care about how popular you are.”

“Yeah, yeah. What else is new?”

“I started taking some classes.”

…

...

....

“Rin? Are you still there?”

“Classes? For what? What are you doing? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Slow down. They just started two days ago.”

“What kind of classes?”

“English. What I had studied before is a bit rusty, and I didn’t want to lose what I gained at Samezuka, so I figured I should follow through.”

“English? Wait. Why are you taking English?”

“They don’t really speak Japanese in Australia, do they?”

“W-wait, in... in A-Australia?”

“Use your words, Rin. Yes, Australia. I’m hoping to be there by next year.”

“But how? Why? You said you had to think it over...”

“I mean, I can stay here if you want.”

“Don’t you fucking dare! What I mean is...what got you to push through with it? You never dive into anything half-ass. There’s thinking and rationale behind everything you do and say, Sousuke.”

“Mmm, maybe. How? It’s this thing called a plane...”

“Fuck you.”

“...why? Because I miss and love you...”

“That’s not...”

“...and because I’m going to practice my English and go to school to be a swim coach. I’m hoping to be professional and... Rin? Are you crying?”

…

...

“I’m not crying.”

“You are absolutely crying, I can hear you sniffling.”

“It’s s-static. They’re working on the wireless here, like I said.”

“Static doesn’t stutter nor does it hitch its breath in-between words.”

“Stay in Japan. Teach all your juniors. Become the advisor at Samezuka. Marry some other swimmer. Have a good night, Sou.”

“You are the worst liar, you know that? Maybe I’ll give Nanase a call, then.”

“What the fuck?! You don’t even like Haru! Why would you call him?! Besides, you can’t... You’re not allowed... That’s not...are you fucking laughing at me?”

“Wow. He’s lying, crying, and he’s jealous. I’m learning so much about you tonight, Rin.”

“Whatever... Hey. Before you started being a wise-ass, you said you had studied English before, did you not? That it’s rusty?”

“That’s right.”

“When did you do that?”

“After you left for Australia. I wanted to make sure I could talk to your Australian self when you returned. And then, of course, I wanted to make sure I could listen to and understand all sorts of gossip and blackmail about you from your friends and homestay family. I’m sure they have lots of interesting information for me.”

“You will not speak to anyone here. But...that’s really sweet, Sousuke. That’s really, really sweet.”

“ _I wanted to surprise you_.”

“Well would you listen to that. Yamazaki Sousuke is speaking English. _Tell me more, Coach Yamazaki_. But you as a coach... I love that. You did so well for Ai, and even Momo. You have a lot to offer. But I’m intrigued now, what else do you have to say?”

“We’ll see about all of that. As for what I have to say, just wait until I can dirty talk in English, too.”

“Now I’m really hanging up. I have to shower, I’m disgusting.”

“Hmm. _Tell me more_.”

“That’s enough out of you. I was going to shower first but I just needed to hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you called, Rin. Skype me after they finish the wireless, yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“ _You love me_.”

“Stop it. I’m not going to be able to hang up if you keep speaking like that.”

“ _Do you think it’s attractive_?”

“ _Goodbye, Sousuke_.”

“ _Rude_. Talk to you tonight, Rin.”

“Yeah. ...and I do.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Love you_.”

Rin heard the faint sound of Sousuke’s laughter on the other line before he ended the call, flipping his phone shut and tossing it onto his bed. But he was grinning widely regardless.

Post-high school life was interesting so far, that was for sure.


End file.
